


Absolute Justice Revelations

by calie15



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Chloe both deal with the revelations that were made to them during Absolute Justice which eventually lead them to new revelations about one another. Post Absolute Justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Justice Revelations

Chloe watched J’onn stop just before entering the cab and wave. She smiled fondly at him, waving in response. The amount of people she trusted implicitly could be counted on one hand, and J’onn was one of them.

“Ready?”

The familiar voice broke through her thoughts and she turned and nodded.  “Yea.”

They walked in companionable silence as they rounded the corner. The feeling of pressure on her back caused her to turn her head up at Oliver. He didn’t look down at her, but his hand on her back guided her to the curb to cross the street. The lights of his car flashed quickly and the inside of the car lit dimly. Two women walked along the sidewalk on the opposite side of Oliver’s yellow flashy car, bending their heads towards one another and whispering, but eyes trained on Oliver and her. Immediately Chloe tensed, sensing that she had been spied as a woman with Oliver Queen. His fingers flexed against her back, thumb sliding up gently and his body pressed closer to her side. The change in him wasn’t outwardly, but Chloe was aware of it and knew he had recognized how uncomfortable she had become. The women passed quickly enough and then they were at the passenger side door. As he reached for it she offered him a small smile. “Thanks.”

“Your chariot awaits.” He said with a grin.

Chloe smiled up at him and lowered herself into the car, wondering as he shut it how Oliver, with his height and long legs managed to be comfortable in the seats. As he entered the car a rather ill timed yawn forced itself upon her. Covering her mouth quickly she glanced at Oliver sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“It’s one in the morning.” I think you are due a yawn or two.”

“How did you get that restaurant to stay open?” She questioned as he started the car. When he turned to her, eyebrow cocked she only rolled her eyes. “Never question a billionaire I get it. The three glasses of red wine you forced on me didn’t help.”

“Whatever I can do to get my sidekick to relax, even if that includes getting her inebriated.” The small woman at his side snorted and he grinning, he watched as she dropped her head back against the headrest of her seat. “You aren’t considering driving back to Smallville at this time of night.” The tone of his *voice sounded much like a question, but it was a statement more than anything.

“No,” Chloe shook her head lazily against the headrest and looked out the window, “I’ll probably stay at the tower.”

“The tower?” Oliver asked, a little unbelievingly. “That’s ridiculous.”

Chloe laughed tiredly and rolled her head to look at Oliver. “So what would you have me do? Oh I know...I’ll go stay at the penthouse I own, or perhaps go check into a hotel with the limitless amount of money I have in my bank account.”

“All right smart ass. Don’t you keep extra clothes at the tower?” He saw her nod out of the corner of his eyes. “Well I guess it is your good fortune you do know someone with a penthouse in Metropolis.”

Chloe snorted. “Oliver, don’t be ridiculous.”

“I’m not.”

Even through the haze of alcohol she noted the even tone of his voice. “Oliver...”

Pulling up in front of the Watchtower he shifted into park and turned, propping his elbow on the console and leaning forward. “You’ve got at the most ten minutes. If you aren’t back down by then I’m coming up to collect you.”

She stared at him, mouth gaping open slightly, and for a moment thought to argue, but at the determined look on his face she knew he was serious. With an annoyed growl she released her seatbelt and exited his car.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the gate slid away Chloe stared at his penthouse almost as if she’d never seen it before. Honestly, she hadn’t been there in a while. Upon Oliver’s return, most of their time together was spent at Watchtower. The point was, it wasn’t unfamiliar, but somehow suddenly. Never before had she been there under the pretense of anything but work, and now she was staying the night.

She stepped over the threshold slowly, looking around as Oliver flipped on the lights, illuminating the large room. “This is weird.”

Oliver stopped mid stride and turned to her with amusement. “Turning on lights is weird?”

“No, staying the night here is weird.”

“Not fond of slumber parties?”

“Oliver, the slumber parties you have are of the porno variety.”

Oliver shrugged and slid off his jacket. “Hey, the guys have stayed here a couple of times when they were in town.”

“Name a woman.”

Smirking slowly Oliver tossed his jacket over a chair and closed some of the distance between them. “Good point. Not all of my relationships with women end with sex though.”

“Name one.” Chloe challenged, feeling less anxious about her sleeping situation as he continued to bait her.

“You.”

That stumped her. Because all of a sudden her relationship with Oliver was being associated with sex, and that was something that she didn’t do. With a roll of her eyes she groaned, sidestepping him and walking to the back.

“What no response?”

“No! I’m not rising to that comment!”

“It’s okay to be curious!”

With that last comment she shut the bathroom door loudly, knowing he was probably laughing at her expense.

She stripped out of her clothes, relaxing as the confining material fell away, and focused on her current predicament. If she really thought about it - sleeping at Oliver’s wasn’t a predicament, and she could probably talk herself into realizing it was just her sleeping at the only available bed she could have in Metropolis, that didn’t include the expense of a hotel stay. Still....

Shaking her head Chloe pulled on a modest pair of shorts and a t-shirt, deciding it best to keep her bra on and the girls in place, at least until she was under the safety of the covers. Next, grasping a tube of face soap in her hand she stared into the mirror, all of a sudden feeling slightly foolish. Oliver Queen never saw her in her pajamas, or without make up. Oh sure there had been those occasions when life was on the line, where she might have gotten caught unaware and not dressed the part, but at almost all times she was always dressed business appropriate. So she weighed her options, keep her make up on, and maintain some semblance or appearance or take it off and not wake up feel disgusting because she slept in her make up. The latter was much more appealing, work appearance be damned.

After scrubbing away the last evidence a long day Chloe neatly packed her belongings away neatly , tucked her bag to the side and exited the bathroom.

Her steps were barely recognizable. Oliver had long ago associated the loud tap of Chloe’s heels with her presence, not the soft padding across the floor. In fact, he wouldn’t have even heard her if it weren’t for years of practicing to hear the small things.  Turning from the counter he grinned at her appearance. If at all possible she just cut off five years. At the very most she could have been just entering college.

“What?” Chloe asked warily.

“Nothing,” he said with a smile and turned back to swipe the butter knife over his bread. “You look so young.”

“I’m not quite sure if that is a compliment.”

“It is. You’ll appreciate it in ten years.”

“Uh huh,” she responded, still not quite sure it was, but deciding to let it go. Instead she took a seat on the bar stool across from him. “Didn’t we just eat?”

“Yea, but it’s been a long day and I’m a growing boy.” Tightening the cap on the mayonnaise he turned form her and put it away. “Besides,” Oliver began as he turned around and glanced at her, “I’m sure I’ll burn it off tomorrow.”

“Oh, please. I was wondering what that was I saw. Was that love handles?”

“Never know.”

“Right, the day you gain an inch in the mid section is the day I have a six pack.” His eyebrow cocked in amusement as he chewed and she hated the fact that he was enjoying their current conversation, most likely at her expense and she hadn’t even realized it.

Taking a quick swig of his water he leaned forward on his elbows and held her with an intense stair. “You’re right, I won’t be gaining an inch, but you definitely are perfect the way you are.”

The sudden feeling that they were teetering struck her. Chloe hadn’t been fishing for compliments, her goal had been to tease him, but somehow he had turned it around on her. Backpedalling quickly she leaned back and glanced away. “Compliments will get you nowhere Mr. Queen.”

Oliver watched her turn in her seat and hop off the stool, noting with mild amusement the boost in height the chair had given her, and suspected the toes of her feet had been nowhere near the ground. As she walked away his smile slid into a frown. Her discomfort had been obvious. For a moment he watched her, walking about his penthouse, looking at the odd frame on the wall or piece of art. Oliver’s penthouse wasn’t filled with useless knick knacks and memorabilia, but he could only imagine what she thought as she surveyed the things that filled his life. Finally, she made her way to his computers and he couldn’t help but grin. “You’re off.”

Chloe turned up at him, hand in mid reach for his keyboard. With a rather shy smile she snatched it back. “Habit.”

Shoving the rest of the sandwich into his mouth he grabbed the water and made his way towards her. Taking a quick swig he stopped at the edge of the couch. “You’re pretty awake for someone who got strangled a few hours ago.” She glanced at him, green eyes seeming to take him in. Taking a few steps Oliver lowered himself to the sofa and patted the seat next to him.

With a sigh she shrugged. “Who knows?” Maybe I’m used to it.”

Oliver rolled his eyes, deciding not to tell her how ridiculous that was. Once she was seated he turned, laying his arm over the back of the couch and looked down at her seriously. “Are you okay?”

“Yea,” she said softly, slouching into the sofa and hating that it was so comfortable. “It’s been a long couple of days hasn’t it?”

“Nothing more than usual.”

Chloe laughed, although it didn’t hold much humor. It was almost on cue that as Oliver asked about her being tired all of a sudden her body seemed to be betraying her and her lids became heavy. “Can I ask you a question?”

It was a simple question, but Oliver somehow knew there was something much more complicated behind it. Deciding he would be careful within the next few moment’s, he settled back against the sofa again, her hair brushing his bare arm as he moved and his thigh remaining pressed gently against her own. “Sure.”

“Do you think...” Chloe sighed, hating the alcohol and the lack of sleep for making her so weak all of a sudden. “Do you think I hide myself away? In the tower I mean?”

Yep, definitely a conversation he was going to have to be careful with. “If I answer you honestly will you do the same for me?”

Chloe turned her head up at him, confusion etched on her face. “You have a question for me?” He only nodded. “Okay.”

“You do, to a point.” Her face hardened slightly, and she turned away from him. “But that’s okay.”

“How? I’ve been told in no uncertain terms it isn’t healthy.”

“It isn’t, but I’m not expecting you to jump back out there like the last couple of years didn’t happen .” From what he could see of her face it had remained emotionless. “But just like you kept an eye on me, I keep an eye on you, I’ll let you know when you’re getting to deep.”

Chloe couldn’t help but be slightly affronted when he confirmed what she had already been already  told, but then just as quickly he had eased her worries. Turning to look up at him she smiled. “You keep an eye on me?”

“You’re a handful Ms. Sullivan.” Oliver reached up and mussed her hair gently. “It’s a full time job.” The smile on her face widened and for a moment Oliver let it sink in that she didn’t mind what he’d said. Chloe Sullivan didn’t like to be told what to do, and she didn’t like to be taken care of. Oliver had seen her trying to prove herself numerous times, and he suspected she hadn’t even realized what she had revealed to him. Some part of Chloe, that she most likely wasn’t aware of, didn’t want to be alone, didn’t want to bear the weight of the world on her shoulders as she liked to make people think she did. There was still a scared little girl in there that didn’t want to be alone.

“You had a question for me?”

Shaking off his new revelation Oliver nodded. “Am I an ass?”

Chloe snorted, and from the frown on his face she was sure Oliver didn’t appreciate it. “Sorry. What?”

“Do you think, on certain occasions I can be an ass?” From the way she pursed her lips Oliver could tell she was fighting not to laugh, and he supposed he would have found it funny also if he wasn’t all of a sudden doubting himself.

“Honestly?”

Inwardly, Oliver groaned, that was never good. “Yea.”

“Sometimes.” She waited for him to deny it, roll his eyes, but there was nothing. Oliver was waiting. “I mean it is hard to pinpoint. I mean not so much as you know, before...”

Oliver ground his teeth at the loose mention to the period before and around Doomsday.  It wasn’t his brightest, full of ups and downs. Mostly downs. Even Chloe, who he sat there with as if they didn’t have a problem in the world, he’d been at odds with. Oliver knew at that time he hadn’t been very nice. “And now?”

Chloe shrugged and turned to look out the window, appreciating the cityscape at night. “Now, no, not really.”

But it didn’t feel like that, and he wondered if he would have asked anyone else, besides Chloe, who held people at arms length with snark and big words, if he would have gotten a different response. It had been his intention to ask her further, demand to know if he did act like an ass only in an effort to keep people away, but somehow, she felt like the wrong person to ask. Frowning down at her, he felt a small tug in his chest as he realized that the woman sitting next to him was just as screwed up as he was, if not more.

“This is well on its way to getting awkward.” Chloe said, breaking the long drawn out silence. He chuckled and she could feel some of the tension already easing away.

“Why? We’re friends, we should be able to ask each other when we are being idiots and expect an honest response.” Yet he had to agree. While he wasn’t as bothered by the way the night had gone, he could tell she was, and that only reminded him how much more uncomfortable she was uncomfortable with getting close to people.

“Well when you put it that way...” Chloe responded sarcastically. Eventually she sighed and let her eyes shut, swearing it would only be for a moment. “You do have a very comfortable sofa.”

“I would say it’s yours anytime, but the spare bedroom is much more comfortable I’m sure.” She only chuckled softly in response and then sighed. The seconds ticked by, turning into minutes. Oliver’s eyes strayed across the penthouse for a time, glancing out the window, then back at the woman sitting next to him. Her breathing had slowed, chest rising and lowering softly, and at some point her head had tilted towards him. With mild curiosity he grabbed a piece of curled hair that was near his hand and twirled it lazily between his fingers. She sighed in her sleep and without thinking he grasped her shoulder and pulled her closer, scooting in towards her body at the same time. She came willingly in her sleep, turning her body as he gently nudged her, cheek falling against his chest and shoulder, curls tickling his chin. Oliver reached his hand up and brushed her hair back, fingers lingering in her blond locks longer then they should have. With a loud frustrated sigh he dropped his head back against the sofa. What the hell was he doing?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was much later that he made the next mistake in a long line of them that night. Gently lifting her form the sofa Oliver made his way through the darkened penthouse, finding the spare room easily enough. With one glance down at the warm woman in his arms, cheek pressed against his heart, he lowered her  depositing her gently onto the mattress. Carefully he pulled the blanket over her and in mid stand he stopped, swallowing roughly at the site of her sleeping face. With his mind screaming at him to stop he reached a hand out, pushing her blond hair away from her cheek and gently cradling it with his hand. Without breathing Oliver leaned over, and pressed a gentle kiss against the corner of her mouth, all the while his heart pounding against his chest in the silence of his penthouse. Not once did she stir, and for that he was grateful. Knowing he better stop while he was ahead, he stood and exited the room, closing the door quietly behind him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was with the sun streaming into the unfamiliar room that Chloe woke, gasping as the night came back to her like a strange dream. For a few brief seconds she tried to remember if it was all real, until she noticed where she was and didn’t remember getting there. For some reason her heart pounded harder at the thought, and her breathing became more restricted. Just knowing that she had fallen asleep next to Oliver, and coming to the conclusion that he must have carried her to the room sent her into a panic. The last thing she was going to do was try to evaluate it and figure out why. It shouldn’t have been anything to worry over, but yet she had already sprung out of bed, and was quietly making her way to the bathroom. Determined to sneak out and when she saw him next, not even mention what had transpired that night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As she stepped into the elevator he watched her. For a moment Oliver considered making his presence known, demanding to drive her back, but from the way she was so discreetly escaping he knew that wasn’t what she wanted, and sometimes it was just better to let Chloe hide.

From the doorway of his bedroom he watched her make her exit, arms folded over his chest. Even when she was gone he still stood there, leaning against the door jam for support as the thoughts that plagued him in bed that night were again tormenting him. For the majority of the night he had lain awake, fighting away the unfamiliar thoughts, denying the truth of them. It wasn’t until he watched her depart, the loss of her leaving an ache in his chest did he realize the damage was done and there was no turning back, or fighting it.

With a sigh he turned and headed back into his room, determined to get some sleep now that he’d made up his mind. If anyone could break through the wall she had put around herself it was him. Chloe Sullivan could run, but she couldn’t hide.


End file.
